


I Want to Dance with Somebody

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, House Party, M/M, umm, usually I tag my things with more things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly and Loras are students on their way to a house party, which Loras is more than a little disgruntled about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Dance with Somebody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thealienemoji](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thealienemoji).



> This is the beginning part of a story that won't be finished for a few weeks because I'm going on vacation. I'm putting this up here so that my lovely friend Shaina can enjoy it and slaver in anticipation while I'm gone. Cheers!

“You fine devil.”  Renly smiled as Loras appeared at the end of the hallway.  “Is that eyeliner?”

 

“Perhaps it is.”  Loras swept an arm around Renly’s waist, letting his fingertips gently rest on the skin.  “Do you think it’s too progressive, my prince?”

 

“No, no,” Renly laughed.  His smile shone, and the light from the cracked doorway illuminated his glowing expression.  “Are you ready to go, then?”

 

“Only if we’re speaking in questions tonight.”  Loras withdrew his arm and leaned back into his apartment.  “Give me a minute.”  In answer to his partner’s sigh, he called, “Be quiet.  I never complain when you’re running late.”

 

“I never run late,” Renly quipped.

 

“Tell that to your father.”

 

“He’d believe it!” Renly called.  He stepped back a little as the door swung open and Loras edged back into the highway.

 

Renly paused, licking his lips nervously.  The heel of his shoe was against the wall; Loras’s clear eyes were closer than they had to be.  He could feel the heat of the man’s breath, the tension of his skin beneath the pressed shirt.

 

Renly’s throat closed as Loras edged up to him.  He could only gaze with stifled amazement as that perfect curved mouth met his and lanky hands folded into his own.  They shifted as one person into the corner of the hallway.  When Loras broke the kiss, his smirking eyes dominated Renly’s vision.

 

“Should we go, my prince?” Loras muttered, his eyes flicking down.

 

“Per-perhaps we ought to,” Renly managed.

 

Loras’s grin was a bit too creased, a bit too worn.  He stepped back.  “You’re right.”

 

“You’re a bit too disappointed,” Renly laughed, following him down the hall.  His hand brushed Loras’s as caught up to him.  It was only for a second, but it made him warm.  “It’ll be fun,” he told Loras.  “The Lannister twins are many things, but they know how to throw a party.”

 

“Whatever you say,” Loras muttered.

 

Renly turned to look at him as they stopped in front of the elevator.  “What’s wrong with you?”

 

Loras sighed and examined the ceiling.  “Well,” he said, “it’s nothing.”

In the privacy of the quiet hallway, Renly let his hand sneak over and squeeze Loras’s.  Loras glanced at him sharply.  

 

Renly leaned over towards Loras’s ear.  “I know that the Lannister twins are nobodies.  Really.  But we’ll have a good time.”

 

If he had looked over, he would have seen Loras smile.

 

 


End file.
